Trusci
The Trusci are a sapient reptilian species that originate from the world Vetilnik. They are officially represented by the Setivo Domain, but independent Keeps are the most likely factions to encounter outside of their own space. History Their homeworld was prominently dominated by superior predators to the early trusci, forcing them to, at times, to feast upon the flesh of their own kind. Competition was rampant as each diverging tribe that hoarded during the times of harvest, while turning on their allies in times of famine. It was during their prehistoric times when they first began to domesticate lesser life forms for food and beasts of war. The trusci civilization developed along their ways, until they would discover an ancient jumpgate within their solar system within their first steps off of their homeworld. These first expeditions were first led by Vedris Tehal. Once he made it across the opposite side of the jumpgate, he and the men under his command established themselves a outpost for future exploitation. 8 With new found respect, Vedris used his new authority to introduce new {}s, speeding up their own technological advancement. The studying of the jumpgate led the trusci into a golden era of technology unseen since FTL soon developed, reverse engineering the engines on the jumpgate that was used to move it by the makers. As the explored, the encountered a new virus that was capable of infecting them from an old cache of technology. no medicine helped, nor quarantine procedures. it was eventually discovered, but by then, their golden age and come and gone Vidres was murdered by an underling, . his death shattered the hope of the trusci civilization and the one man who kept them together. only the paranoid survived the virus enventually ran its course and the survivors began to spread again. slaves were used to grow crops and mining. lords kept their own resever worlds, cutting off thm from contact. ancient relics were studied to help improve their already impressive healing factor and ageing process as their new domain grew, they came into conflict with the . in their arrogance, they believed themselves capable, but they were defeated in battle after battle. their contact with the caused a resurgence by their now-dormant virus, same as trusci once suffered. the eventually offered a peace treaty, which the trusci took after taking unsustainable losses. the losses caused them to increase automation and slave breeding. now with their civilization more paranoid, the leadership took advantage. they began the Great Sleep where large numbers of trusci were placed into stasis onboard warships so that the next war they would be ready with a large army and manned fleet. to prevent rebellion, the leaders slowed their people's technological progress. Tehals maintain their own industrial facilities, and scientific projects within their territory they compete for control over star systems, with these world's population being sealed with stasis vaults to quickly replenish their losses. amid their own paranoida that had been formented across the ages, a war between powebases eventually erupted as the various tehals no longer trusted one another. most of their surviving reserve forces had been lost with their locations very valuable. it formed them into a more feudal society. Biology Society The trusci are largely divided into separate factions called Keeps, each of which are led by Tehal and their lieutenants. While many are members of the Keeps, others do not participate and are simply members of the Setivo Domain, the largest of the trusci's factions and acts as a neutral force among their people. Each of the Keeps possess their own military forces and have varying political ties with one another. Category:Sapient